


A Lesson in Manners

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding Crops, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Lesson in Manners

Severus held Potter, their naked bodies flush. With each additional lash of the crop, Potter's body seized, his cock throbbing, and Severus held him tighter, whispering comforting words in his ear. Severus looked over his shoulder and admired Lucius's technique, perfected over many years. 

When Lucius finally stopped, Potter was whimpering, face buried in the crook of Severus's neck. He yelped when Lucius fingered the marks he'd left across Potter's arse and upper thighs, turning him around for Severus to see.

"Very pretty stripes, Lucius. Say 'thank you'," Severus said to Potter.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."


End file.
